For modern people, the problem of living odors is becoming a major concern. Further, the demand for deodorizing various unpleasant smells not only in houses but also in automobiles or indoor spaces of trains, airliners, etc., is increasing, and therefore methods for deodorizing unpleasant smells using deodorant compositions effective for various bad smells are disclosed. Furthermore, with the growing of interests in bad smells, demands for deodorizing bad smells in nursing or nursing care fields with the progress of aging society as well as unpleasant smells of familiar items, such as, e.g., clothing, bedding, and socks, and especially demands for deodorizing sulfur-based gases, such as mercaptans, is increasing.
Under the circumstances, the present applicant disclosed a technology related to deodorant compositions in which liquid stability is improved by blending an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant in a deodorant composition including an amine compound, an inorganic porous material, a metal oxide, and a metal hydroxide (Patent Document 1).